1. Field of the Invention
The instant inention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly, the instant invention relates to game apparatus which utilizes playing card indicia and a rotating wheel.
2. Prior Art and General Considerations
There are numerous patents on game apparatus which utilize rotating wheels and playing card type indicia. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,670,692; 1,892,664; Des. 90,553; 1,578,412; 3,810,628; 2,300,737 and 3,941,389. While each of these patents discloses various arrangements of playing card indicia on and disposed with respect to spinning wheels, none, to the instant inventor's knowledge, have been utilized widely in commercial casinos. This is in part because the playing card indicia and wheels have not been coordinated with playing tables in such a way as to make the devices attractive for casino use. Moreover, the prior art arrangements do not coordinate their various elements in a manner which resembles the card game of "poker".
In view of the aforementioned considerations, there is need for an improvement in game apparatus which utilizes in combination wheels and card indicia.